The Jedi Warrior Bond -- The Heart of Existence
by GM
Summary: INSERT -- between JWB #3 and JWB Edges of Darkness -- On a supposedly friendly planet Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan learn about jealousy, ancient rites and that things are not always as they seem -- except for their Warrior Bond.


****

Jedi Warrior Bond

__

The Heart of Existence

By

GM

* * *

__ ****

Insert -- 

__

between INSERT Jedi Warrior Bond -- Sanctuary

-- and INSERT JWB - Edges of Darkness

**__**

Sixteen-year-old Obi-Wan learns about ancient texts about the Warrior Bond, jealousy and that things are not always as they seem.

Rated -- PG for violence, angst

Not connected with the JA series.

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.

email: mfuff@crosswinds.net

**ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:**

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

The Path of Bonding

Connecting

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path 

* * *

Strolling along the huge, tall, vaulted corridor of the Artan castle, Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't keep from smiling. If he wasn't careful he might just break into song any minute. The morning had been a bit unsettling and rocky, but he pushed the unpleasantness out of his mind to enjoy the rest of the day. This was, by far, the best assignment he had ever experienced in his short career as a Jedi apprentice. Knowing galactic luck -- which Jedi weren't supposed to believe in -- it would be the best for a long time to come, so he intended to make the very most of it. 

Pausing to look out of one of the many tall, clear windows of the castle, he admired the view of a sweeping valley that stretched far in the distance, ending in a jagged row of rugged mountains. People from all over the galaxy came here to Artan to enjoy the natural beauty, but that was not the main attraction, or even the primary economic base of the planet. 

Artan was known throughout the Republic as the foundation of known civilization. It was from here the seeds of the Republic sprang over twenty-five thousand years before. On this planet the long-past ancestors gathered various species, races and planets together in a common government. On this scenic and serene soil was amassed the greatest archives of known history -- literally the entire planet's work force was dedicated to preserving the history of the Republic and ensuring the access of rich historical treasures to those who came here seeking knowledge and insight into the past.

Being a curious, but energetic sixteen-year-old, Kenobi could appreciate the sense of antiquity and respected the fonts of knowledge. Gazing out at the far away mountains he also knew Artan was known for the tremendously challenging cliffs and natural spires -- one of the great challenge sports to be found in nature. And he was aching to try the exciting and sometimes dangerous recreation of rock scaling. Tourists from everywhere came to confront the mountains in a test of personal skill. With various levels of equipment -- the bravest using none at all -- those who dared were taken to a base camp somewhere in the mountains with the goal to climb the jagged cliffs. The tests became synonymous with endurance and hardship and many died from the ordeal. Many more still tested the mountains, vying for the sense of achievement that could come only from proving self against impossible odds and succeeding. 

That element of challenge and risk was inherent within Kenobi. It seemed absurd that he did not get enough of such danger on nearly a daily basis. Being a Jedi was neither easy nor safe. He frowned, thinking that only months ago he had nearly lost his Master to an assassination -- had seen two other Jedi murdered and barely lived through it all himself [Jedi Warrior Bond #3]. Before and since there had been many close calls, many injuries, too many moments when it seemed they would not survive, but they had.

Perhaps climbing the mountains would reaffirm some need inside to know he could do anything. Wryly, he suspected his longing for adventure was just for the thrill and excitement. His Master had said as much when he had categorically refused Obi-Wan permission to test the mountains. Jinn maintained that they had enough risk in their lives. This assignment was meant as almost a holiday and he would not let his Padawan get into trouble!

Sighing, Kenobi checked the angle of the sun. Still well above the top mountain peak. At sunset the first of many official ceremonies would start and Kenobi was scheduled to be in attendance at the main castle gate. Continuing his walk he admitted the sanctioned rites of Artan were tedious, but not so bad as many other planets. And this mission was little more than showing up at the right time and place, smiling, nodding politely at dignitaries, and remembering which utensils were to be used at the official dinners.

At the next huge window alcove Obi-Wan stopped and grabbed a sweet fruit, a bright purple ball that was dry and crisp but very tasty. Qui-Gon favored the orange, oblong fruit that was juicy and sweet on the inside and tart on the soft skin. Did anyone ever do a study on the fact that Jedi Masters ate foods consistent with their personalities? Complicated, Jinn was an aloof, cool character on the outside and a real softy on the inside. But Obi-Wan would suffer death before revealing that tidbit of personal knowledge. It was useful only to him anyway. Digging through the bowl, Obi-Wan found two more of the purple rounds and took all. Another wonderful perquisite to the luxurious assignment -- all the food he could ever eat! Artan was a lush and naturally abundant planet. They never seemed to run out of anything. Yet another incredible attraction to the place for a growing teen.

Juggling while eating, the youth turned a corner and paused, reading the direction signs. This was an old part of the lower levels of the castle and not one of the main tourist areas. The royal family lived at the top, in the multi-spired heights of the many layered and towered castle. The middle areas were dedicated to affairs of state, the lower floors to archives so old and revered they qualified as sacred. Only those with special permission were even allowed into the castle, let alone this level. Gulping down his fruit, he wiped crumbs off his hands and tunic and tried to look acceptable. Presenting himself at the door of a huge, cavernous room, he could smell the musty oldness even before he stepped in. 

Aside from the company of his Master, Obi-Wan did not revel in society as much as he had when a youth. Being an apprentice had sobered his exuberant nature, channeled it into more maturity. If he could not sight-see with his Master -- because a certain spoiled prince had demanded monopolizing the attention of the Master Jedi -- then spending the day surrounded by books was an adequate second place.

A sentry recognized him by sight, taking an extra-long glance at the lightsabre hanging from the apprentice's belt, and welcomed Obi-Wan into a world of wonder. It was an archival library bigger than most buildings. Quiet, unobtrusive guides were placed every few rows to assist visitors. Not willing to admit why he was here -- yet -- Kenobi wandered in wonder, taking in the ambiance of the smell, the aura of amassed culture and knowledge. He loved the old library at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. This collection was even too magnificent for words.

Strolling inconspicuously, Kenobi decided to use his natural skills to help him out. Applying subtle tendrils of the Force, he paced by the long, deep bins where the manuscripts were stored in sealed archives. Some of these ancient works dated back to the beginning of the Republic and were preserved with special bonding chemicals, but were still delicate.

Stopping at the end of one bin far in the back of the room, Obi-Wan could imagine himself the only person in the castle, in the world. It was isolated and rich all at the same time. Letting the Force guide him he felt compelled to look into one of the bins containing works believed to be thousand of years old. Hesitating, he felt a thrill, the Force confirming he would find something important and exciting here.

"I didn't know Jedi went in for this dusty stuff."

Obi-Wan turned, his face composed, neutral and completely civil. "Prince Grayton." He gave a slight bow and looked up at the royal.

Just to remind him that Artan was no paradise, they put crown princes here. Spoiled, annoying, insufferable youths, around his age, who basically owned the world and made sure everyone remembered that. Thin and extremely tall, Artans moved with incredible grace. Their skin was pale, their hair thin and worn straight and close to their heads in varying styles. 

If Kenobi had not been a Jedi he would have been intimidated by the combination of height (Obi-Wan only came up to this youth's mid-chest), the elegant agility (they WERE the ones who invented the rock climbing challenges in the mountains), and the grace. Dryly, he mentally concluded that it was too bad most of the current generation didn't come with manners, too.

"I thought you Jedi were only interested in fighting." The prince swatted the lightsabre hilt with his long, delicate fingers. Kenobi didn't object, didn't move. Diplomacy demanded his complete courtesy even when some royal brats didn't deserve it. "No one to kill around here, Jedi."

The youth grabbed onto the hilt and Obi-Wan seized the thin, but muscled wrist. "Jedi kill only in self defense." Without much effort he pried the fingers loose and stepped back. Not even a prince was allowed to mess with his sabre! "We fight only when necessary."

Grayton's pale violet eyes reflected his anger at the show of independence. No one opposed a royal, especially not in the castle! "I could have your hand cut off for touching me like that!"

__

'I'd like to see you try, hotshot,' was his instinctively caustic comeback, but discipline and the image of his irate Master kept his tongue from betraying him. Pick a fight with the future ruler of a planet? That would not be a good idea. Instead, he emulated his Master and chose a deflection, a diversion. "I didn't think Artan justice was so harsh."

"We have not had a serious criminal problem in centuries. Until now." He glared at the Jedi for a moment. Then, instead of making an issue out of the conflict, which he could have easily done, he smiled thinly without humor. "We can be firm if needed. Our laws are not just for show. Unlike the Jedi Order and their lightsabres. Just for show, Jedi?"

"Self defense." The tight, curt words came out a little too harshly. Obi-Wan reminded himself to be patient. Rash irritation would get him into big trouble on this mission. There was no question he was being taunted but he could rise above this pettiness he was sure.

The prince moved forward. "Then you won't mind if I play with it --"

Kenobi stepped back again but forced himself not to use any form of physical restraint. "The lightsabre is a Jedi's weapon for whatever purpose is necessary. For Jedi only. I'm afraid I can't let you use it, prince."

Grayton stared down at the young apprentice. "You're very wrapped up in the Jedi mysticism. That's what you came here for, isn't it? To find out about the old Jedi. So you're curious about your ancient forefathers." His hand gestured in a fluid movement over the top of the nearest bin. "What secrets are you after?"

Swallowing a growl, Obi-Wan chose obfuscation over a down right lie. He was a Jedi. He never lied. He didn't -- skirt the truth -- unless he really, really needed to. The situation was not that desperate. Yet. "History interests me."

"I agree. One of my best subjects. Did you know that in ancient days the Artan rulers kept two Jedi at the castle at all times? Master and apprentice. Do you think they were advisors or pets?"

Kenobi wouldn't even qualify the caustic words with a reply.

Grayton's irritation grew at the silence. "Did you know the Force was much stronger then? The Jedi could climb the Artan mountains blindfolded, did you know that? I bet you couldn't do that today, apprentice."

Obi-Wan told himself he was above the goading, but this was getting out of hand. The loud taunts were creating a scene; several onlookers were casting nervous glances their way. While it was the obnoxious prince who was the embarrassment, as a Jedi Kenobi felt honor bound to defend his Order as well as keep the prince from looking like more of an idiot. Besides, no telling where this immature tirade would end.

"I would have no need to climb a mountain blindfolded, prince." Really, he meant the bland words to assuage the harassment, but his dry sarcasm turned them into a challenge.

"Wouldn't a fighter like you rather be out there on the slopes, testing your skills, straining your body and mind?" He nearly sneered. "Instead of in this dusty tomb reading flaky old books?"

Suddenly he was embarrassed to admit his Master had forbidden him to climb the slopes. "I have other interests besides physical challenges."

Scoffing, the prince flicked a glance at the sabre. "If the Force is so powerful, why do you need weapons? Why can't you just defend yourself or kill with your mind?"

"Who says we can't?"

The tone held just the right mix of cold hard resolve and mysterious speculation. The prince was momentarily speechless, not sure if he was being kidded or not. Kenobi had learned well from his enigmatic Master and held a masked expression of composed aloofness.

"If you will excuse me?" 

Obi-Wan moved past the youth and the prince grabbed his arm in an incredible grip. Instinctively the Jedi wanted to rip away from the young man and shove him back, but again restrained himself with the concern of what his Master would say if he caused any problems. 

"Know this, Jedi. You are here in a ceremonial capacity only. In days I will be crowned leader of the Artan world. Do not think your Jedi tricks can take that away from me."

This time Obi-Wan did pull away. The mixture of malevolence and anger was coming through too strong in the close connection. "What are you talking about?"

Grayton's eyes were as cold as his voice. "You think while you're playing tourist I can be fooled? You're distracting our attention while your Master prepares my younger brother in the ways of the Force. I will not be usurped!"

A stab of jealousy surfaced before he could control it. Fortunately, it was quickly overpowered by indignation. "You don't know what you're talking about." In the back of his mind he knew better than to be drawn in, goaded into an argument. Smearing Qui-Gon's honor, however, pushed him impulsively over the line of caution. "Master Jinn is a diplomat --"

"Teaching the Force to my young sibling! Why?"

Grayton shrewdly knew how to strike directing at the heart. Since yesterday Qui-Gon had been an absent Master, his entire attention focused on the youngest prince, the twelve-year-old Tiran. Artans were often Force-sensitive, and Tiran seemed to have Force powers strong enough to qualify as a Jedi. But being of royal birth, a life as a Jedi was never considered for him. So when they met the young man, Jinn had, so typically, taken the youth under his wing to teach some simple techniques of Force control. Jinn was a natural teacher and the instruction seemed only logical, but Obi-Wan had to admit his feelings were bruised at being excluded from the sessions. He had been assigned lessons on computer while Jinn trained with another youth in the spectacular royal gardens. Thus, reason did not do much to appease the miffed sixteen-year old Padawan who had been ignored in favor of a spoiled sovereign youth. 

Yes, jealousy was against the Code. Yes, it made him feel irritated and stupid. Still, it was an emotion easily acquired and arduously erased. That others had obviously noticed the attention was not only bad for their diplomatic status, it was embarrassing to Kenobi. It made him look like he was not a worthy apprentice. While he never worried about the perceptions of others, he did feel -- concern -- at the abandonment. Which was silly. Qui-Gon was his Master. They were linked as teacher and learner, as Master and Padawan in the Warrior Bond. He would not let squabbling, jealous princes come between them.

Grayton would not give up the vitriol. "There can be only one reason. With a Jedi puppet in control of Artan the Jedi can move in again and take over!" Grayton moved to the closest bin and pulled out an old, thin manuscript. He shoved it into Obi-Wan's hands. "Here. Read about your ancient fathers. The Jedi were here manipulating the rulers of Artan for thousands of years. Their mystic magic and bonds and oaths nearly killed my planet. I won't let it happen again."

Grayton stalked off and Kenobi remained rooted, stunned into immobility. Without opening the pages he knew, through the Force, this was one of the old parchments he had been searching for. Easily he was tuned to the pages filled with old knowledge, the nearly instinctive, subliminal history documenting the origins of the Jedi Warrior Bond. 

***

Never considering himself talented or comfortable with children, Qui-Gon Jinn accepted the unexpected insight that he had grown into the role over the last few years. The alteration in personality surprised him. As a Jedi Knight the goal of Master never occurred to him until the Council assigned him his first apprentice. With his second apprentice he threw himself into the position too enthusiastically, too indulgently, too blindly. It ended in heartbreaking disaster. Reluctantly accepting the Force's wisdom in guiding his life he had accepted a third pupil. The best decision he ever made.

Observing the rudimentary training exercises of the youngest prince of Artan, Jinn focused not on the current pupil, but on the early days of his meeting with the Padawan who had changed his life. Instead of watching the form and style of this youth, instead of appreciating the beauty of the famed, intricate royal gardens of Artan, Jinn's mind was locked in memories. Teaching came naturally now, but perhaps because his third apprentice was such a good novice. Dealing with children and youth was easy, because a fine young son had taught him how to be a father.

The thin, willowy Tiran waved a narrow hand in front of Jinn's eyes. "Master Jinn, are you all right?"

Looking at eye level to the young man who was only twelve standard years -- the age of a Jedi initiate when they became Padawans -- Jinn reminded himself he was not being as mindful of his own lessons that he drilled into his apprentice. Live in the now, he reminded himself.

"My apologies, prince. I was distracted."

"Am I not doing the training correctly?"

"Yes, you are. You have worked tirelessly all day. I was just thinking how skilled and gracefully you move, prince." A slight smile escaped. _'Almost as good as a flashy, reckless, athletic Human I saw train at the Jedi Temple four years ago.' _"Very quick of you to pick up the maneuvers with only a few lessons. I am equally impressed with your ability to sense emotions and moods easily. Despite the fact you have had no formal training, your instincts, your use of the Force, are very good."

Tiran gazed at the mountain peak. "You were contemplating the old Jedi Ordeal no doubt."

Jinn admitted he was not. With the zeal of a historian gifted in a favorite subject, the youth related a brief summary of the early Jedi on Artan. Padawan trials were conducted on the harsh, difficult mountain. When Padawan, accompanied but not assisted by, the Master, climbed to the peak, the Padawan was blindfolded. When they reached the top, traditionally at sunset, they stood together on the peak, the tinted sun behind them. The Master shot off a fiery rocket indicating the Padawan passed the trial into Knighthood, a symbolic show of celebration that the new Knight was independent of his Master. Proof of success and honor for both.

"I would hope to climb the mountain with you this week, Master Jinn. That would be a great pleasure. When we reach the top we fire off rockets to show the whole city that we have accomplished our goal. What an honor it would be to climb with you -- like Master and Padawan. Can we do that?"

Jinn was in no hurry to climb the treacherous heights. Ripples of resentment sifted through his emotions. This youth was comparing himself to Obi-Wan? It was meant as flattering, but Jinn repulsed the idea. If he was going to go through any kind of such intense bonding experience certainly it would be with his own Padawan. Not that they needed more than they acquired in their normal duties as Jedi, but if he went up that mountain it would be with his real one and only apprentice. 

"We shall see, prince," he deflected diplomatically. "My schedule is quite busy as is yours." He gave a smile of encouragement. "And we have trained hard today. As good a student as you are, there must be time for contemplation of what you've learned."

"I am so grateful for your praise, Master. I value the time you have afforded me. When may we continue? I have a special maneuver I want to try." He rushed into the nearby room and returned with thin metal circles. 

Neural bands. Used to block nerves -- effective restrains for criminals. One of the various uses of the neural blockers was to inhibit sight. It was an intense extreme for a human, but Artans probably weren't bothered by the high power to the nerves. 

Prince Tiran was getting far too wrapped up in this training. While Jinn admired the enthusiasm, he reminded himself this unofficial training had to be kept to a minimum. It would not be right to encourage the boy. But it was the excitement that interested him. That had sparked his initial praise of his second Padawan -- the greatest failure of his life -- who had turned to the Dark Side. Almost instantly that pain was vanquished by a warm and pleasant regard, the vivacity and energy he had seen in his third Padawan -- the brightest point in his life. Almost five years ago his existence was overshadowed by the Dark downfall. Obi-Wan had changed that, turned him completely around, made him understand what it meant to be a Jedi -- a Master -- a father.

In those dreary days he allowed his Dark apprentice to influence his decisions. Now, Obi-Wan was the one measured against when he thought of Jedis and apprentices and the Force. His second apprentice had a red Light -- vibrant and powerful and eventually selfish and destructive. Tiran had an orange Light like the Artan sun -- strong and burning with enthusiasm and an obsession to learn. Obi-Wan had such a pure, white Light in the Force, all others seemed diminished in comparison. 

Not that his Padawan was perfect, but his Force virtue held few equals even among Knights and Masters. When combined together, he and his Padawan, in their Warrior Bond, there was nothing like their unified might. Jinn pulled his thoughts away from Kenobi and made his excuses to the prince. The Jedi had official duties to see to. In the back of his mind he also silently reminded he wanted to see what his Padawan was doing. Best not to leave a sixteen-year-old -- even a Jedi -- without supervision, even on Artan, for too long.

This morning when Tiran had insisted on training, Obi-Wan had not been pleased, Qui-Gon easily sensed that. He hoped his apprentice had found something relaxing and enjoyable to do instead of brooding. Too often Kenobi allowed his serious, dedicated nature to overcome the inclinations of a sixteen-year-old. It had take years for the Master to realize that Obi-Wan grew more and more like him every day. Not such a bad thing, he supposed, but he did not want a clone of himself in an apprentice, he wanted Obi-Wan to be his own man. That included socializing and occasionally acting like a teenager instead of a sober Jedi apprentice. Sometimes Jinn had to push Obi-Wan into social situations. Then the youth thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"Master Jinn? Are you sure we don't have time for the neural bands?"

"Not now. It grows late and we must prepare for the ceremony. And I have my own Padawan to attend to."

A faint ripple of irritation swept the prince. A sign of immaturity and impatience at the many rituals forced upon him -- taking him away from the more exciting games of Jedi training. Just like another young man Jinn knew.

The young prince had dominated his time so far on Artan. That morning Obi-Wan accused him, rather impatiently, that he had once again managed to adopt a local creature. The Master's weakness for helping others was often a disturbing habit for the Padawan to endure -- something he found irritating for some reason. True, it could be tedious and tiresome, but Jinn saw it as his duty. Perhaps his Padawan needed more lessons in compassion and service? 

While the teaching was pleasant, Jinn had hoped to spend time with his own official Padawan, combing through the incredible archives of the castle and perhaps delving into the rich history library. But protocol must be obeyed and his time had been taken in training. Perhaps tonight after the opening ceremonies and the grand ball Jinn and Kenobi could slip away early and bury themselves in old, dusty tomes.

The youthful prince gave a short bow. "I thank you, Jedi Master for taking the time with me. I often dream about what my life would be life if my family had allowed me to be a Jedi."

"It is not a life fit for all, even those strong in the Force." He knew that well enough from his apprentice who had found the Dark Side more compelling than the Light. "I think you will make a fine ruler."

The royal family of Artan was steeped in tradition, as was only fitting for the homeworld considered the birthplace of galactic civilization. For millennia the Artan royal family ruled the Artan solar system with regal tradition and protocol. The next week would be filled with ancient rituals, ceremonies, banquets and speeches. The culmination would be the crowning of the three royal children, who would become the joint rulers of Artan and the keepers of the foundation of the galaxy. 

In several days members of the galactic senate, the Jedi Council and more dignitaries than Jinn could count would be on hand to see Tiran, Grayton and the oldest sister, Gaarlon, crowned as rulers. The old king, the only living sibling left from the last generation, would step down according to tradition, leaving the family business in the hands of his children. Gaarlon would rule the outer systems and diplomatic matters directed outside their world, as well as representing the planet in the senate. Grayton would rule the planet, see to the daily functions, like tourism, and keep the society going. Tiran would handle the history, the care and decisions pertaining to the artifacts, records and history of their old world.

"Did you know that in the beginning of the Republic there were more Artans who were Jedi than any other race? Did you know most people on the planet were highly Force attuned, but we channel it into the cultivation of our planet rather than the altruistic Code of the Jedi."

"I did not know," Jinn admitted. Demographics and statistics did not much concern the Master. 

"In the old days Jedi stayed here, even after the Temple and Senate were moved to Coruscant. Jedi stayed at the castle as retainers to the royal family for millennia."

"Another piece of knowledge I did not realize." 

He bet Obi-Wan would know that bit of trivia. No doubt there was something mixed in the old legends about a Warrior Bond, too. He wondered if his young apprentice was in the heart of the archives soaking up myths about the Bond. Darting a glance at the majestic mountains, he hoped his Padawan had obeyed him and stayed away from the allure of the dangerous sport of climbing. Specific warnings against climbing had been issued to the sixteen-year-old coil of energy. He really didn't worry, Obi-Wan was generally obedient and on important diplomatic missions very mindful of protocol. At least his occasional mistakes were honest accidents.

"If I was to rule Artan instead of Grayton, I would ask that you be sent here forever, Master Jinn. Then we would have Jedi retainers in the castle again." The narrow, long, pale face brightened. "I shall ask Grayton! He will think it a prime idea!"

Jinn cleared his throat. He had been sent here because of the honor he had accumulated in diplomatic settings. His reputation among the elite of the Republic was sterling and it put him in life threatening situations as well as gratuitous celebrations. Honestly, he would rather be on a rim world somewhere than in a week's worth of speeches.

"I am flattered, Prince Tiran, but that would hardly be effective use of Jedi."

The young one's deep violet eyes blinked. "Guarding the treasures of the Republic is not important?"

"Artan is one of the most secure planets in the galaxy. Using Jedi as figureheads would not utilize our creed of service to those in need."

The prince's boldly colored eyes narrowed. "Ah, but Jedi, do you always know who is truly in the most need of your services?"

Sensing more than the philosophy behind the question, Jinn wanted to ask for what was really on the youth's mind. They were interrupted, however, by the elder brother Grayton. A shrewd politician for one of nearly twenty standard years, the young Humanoid slightly taller than Jinn joined them in the garden.

Laughing, Grayton locked gazes with the Jedi in a direct confrontation. "I'm not sure anyone really _needs_ Jedi at all anymore." He gestured around the garden rows filled with exotic plants and flowers neatly cared for in meticulous patterns. "No one knows why these plants are grown in just these designs, but for longer than anyone can remember it is decreed that these patterns must remain." Circling, he retained his eye contact. "The first rulers of Artan kept Jedi retainers for safety. When they were no longer needed here the Jedi left. But isn't the galaxy a little too mature and independent to think it needs guardians of peace and justice anymore?"

"Grayton!" The younger prince was shocked at the behavior. "You are insufferably rude!"

"That is my privilege, isn't, little brother? Well, Jedi Master? Explain to me why you are needed."

Jinn could sense resentment deeper than the taunting animosity in the young man. It saddened him to know this magnificent planet would be in these immature and callow hands by the end of the week. Used to dealing with this personality type before, Qui-Gon's tone was smoothly neutral. "There are many places in the galaxy not as pleasant as Artan, Prince Grayton. There is still much injustice and strife. Our job is not yet finished."

The prince had maneuvered to stand with his back to the backdrop mountains. Turning, he waved a thin hand at the distant range. "Are you a student of history, Master Jinn?"

"It is vital to know our past if we are to understand ourselves."

Laughing, Grayton shook his head. "Spoken like a cryptic school master. Did you know we could thank the Jedi for our most popular sport? When there was too much peace on Artan the Jedi invented the trials of the mountain. Honing their Force skills they were blindfolded and sent up to reach the peak. Those Jedi who lived passed on to Knighthood." He took a step closer. "Do you think you could pass that trial, Master Jinn?"

Again, here was a loaded question much deeper than the surface philosophy. Qui-Gon, accustomed to such rhetoric, as usual, chose his words carefully. "If I were to attempt the mountain trial, I would do so with the intent of reaching the goal."

The antagonist scowled. "A safe answer." The irritation vanished quickly, replaced by a cunning expression that held emotions and motivations Jinn couldn't fathom. "What of your young apprentice? Full of energy and spirit and rebellion. I wager he would take the trial in a heartbeat."

The thought, the taunt, the speculated possibility of Obi-Wan disobeying him and engaging in the perilous sport sent ripples of wary apprehension along Jinn's spine. Something very deep and possibly dangerous lurked beneath Grayton. There was no sense of evil or Dark Force, but there was some malice afoot and it worried him that it had suddenly shifted to focus on his Padawan.

Grayton smiled. "I would like to take him up there myself just to see if he could pass."

Patience and tact would probably reward him with answers to his puzzled queries, but he was drawing the line now on this absurd speculation. "My apprentice has been instructed not to climb the mountains."

Grayton's thin, pale eyebrows raised. Qui-Gon knew instantly he had miscalculated, but didn't understand why, didn't know the game they were playing. Unknowingly he had offered his verbal opponent a wedge in a slight vulnerability.

"You think it too dangerous, then."

"I think we will be too occupied fulfilling our duties this week."

Grayton smiled as if he had won some imaginary competition. "Really? Then you have a remarkable student. He had plenty of time to search out the ancient Jedi records this morning. I had to remind him of Artan's history with the Jedi." Grayton stepped closer, attempting intimidation. "Your apprentice was insufferably rude to me. I will have words to say to the Jedi Council -- and the senate representatives later in the week about it. You Jedi are arrogant. Have a care while you're on my planet. You are suffered only as symbolic, ceremonial representatives. Any more contempt from your young one and the repercussions will be serious."

Summoning his courage through most of the verbal sparing, Tiran finally stepped forward. "How can you attack Master Jinn like this? The Jedi are our protectors. I want them to stay forever."

Grayton laughed. "If I have my way they will be gone permanently after our coronation, brother." He glared at Jinn. "I know what you're doing, Jedi Master. And it won't work. In days I will rule this planet and you will be gone."

As soon as the older prince left Tiran was beside himself with apologies and excuses. Jinn brushed them off, still sorting through the barrage of complex emotions and animosities covered in the bitter conversation. Maybe this wasn't really just a token diplomatic mission after all. Whatever the problem, he had a few days to solve it before the senior members of the senate and the entire Jedi Council arrived.

And what had Obi-Wan done? Even if goaded -- which he was certain had happened -- the young apprentice knew better than to be rude to a head of state! To someone who ruled -- would rule a planet! Jinn sighed to himself. Just when he thought Obi-Wan was reaching a higher level of mature wisdom, some teenage antic popped up. His services as a Master were going to be needed for many years to come. Secretly, the realization pleased him.

***

Once out of the garden Jinn was halted by an etiquette secretary and two Artan ministers. The trivial and quick conversations made him a little later than he wanted to arrive at the suite assigned to Obi-Wan. The apprentice was not at the lushly appointed rooms, but there was evidence that he had finished his assigned lessons for the day.

Involuntarily, Jinn glanced at the forbidden, alluring mountains in the distance. He knew better than to think his Padawan had deliberately disobeyed him but Grayton's conversation had unsettled him. Even on this friendly planet on a benign mission, Jinn was now concerned about the next few days. With unstable forces swirling around such an important week, Jinn wanted his Padawan by his side.

It was a simple thing to flick his mental attention to his pupil. Connected through an incredible link they labeled a Warrior Bond, Jinn could feel the emotions, thoughts or even messages of his Padawan, depending on how refined either of them wished the communications. Right now he just wanted his apprentice back here to prepare for the opening rituals. It wouldn't do for the token Jedi to be late to a party, especially since they were already on Grayton's bad side.

Easily discovered, his Padawan's mind reflected a sense of wonder and contentment. _'Padawan, what is so engrossing?'_

Youthful excitement instantly filled his mind. _'Master! You won't believe what I found! A whole manuscript on the Warrior Bond! This is unbelievable! You must come to the archives and see this!'_

'Obi-Wan, the ceremony --'

'Master, it won't take long, I promise.'

Jinn clearly sent along a mental sigh to match the one he released. _'Very well. But we can't stay long.'_

An ironic matter-of-fact sigh followed._ 'Then you must hurry.'_

Using his long, strong strides to cover the distance quickly, Jinn reflected that he sometimes wondered who was in charge of their partnership. The cheeky Padawan or the easily swayed Master? Having made the grievous error of too much leniency with his second apprentice, Padawan Kenobi had started their relationship with a stern, distant Master. The Bond had changed that -- no -- Obi-Wan had changed that by -- by being Obi-Wan. Caring, devoted, trusting, he had been the example of Jedi honor to a Master that barely accepted him. Although the Force had dictated their partnership, Qui-Gon had taken months to lose his cold reluctance. Only a threat to Obi-Wan's life had turned Jinn around to be a, hopefully, good and loving Master.

When entering the archives Jinn knew just where to go to. The curator gave him a dirty look. What _HAD _Obi-Wan been doing? The countless manuscripts, books and shelves of the archive absorbed his low chuckle. No one but the apprentice, sitting cross-legged on the floor -- heard the deep amusement as the Master stared down at his apprentice.

"Why are you sitting on the floor, Padawan?" As often happened when dealing with a precocious youth, it was not what he meant to say. He intended to be sharp, reproving and stern until he received the whole story about Grayton. But the scene on the floor was so typically Kenobi -- unconventional, honest and dedicated -- he could not corral the amusement. He crouched down next to the youth, careful not to touch the old pages Obi-Wan had stretched in front of him on the carpet. "Padawan --"

"Master, this is incredible. Look at the details." With a finger he carefully pointed out some colored drawings of men and women who were clearly Jedi, using primitive forms of lightsabres to battle or train. His green eyes were alight with excitement. "It says here the Warrior --" he broke off, looked around, and switched to mental communication. 

__

'It relates that the Jedi Warrior Bond was initiated when the Jedi Order spread farther out in the galaxy. While here on Artan the Jedi used the Bond to help them on the mountain trials. Did you know the Masters and Padawans used to take the trials together? Well, not the Masters, but the Masters went with their Padawans up the mountain. In a show of unity. Master, this is incredible stuff!' 

'Fascinating. What I really wanted to know about was Prince Grayton. He's ready to exile us, Obi-Wan. What did you do?"

The mental tone turned caustic. _'That twit Grayton had a lot to say about the Jedi.' _The enthusiasm instantly tempered when Jinn reminded about the abrasive prince. 

"I would like a full report on that encounter." Silently, his tone was reproving_. 'I want to know what he had to say about **YOU**. Whatever you did made him very unahppy.'_

"Later," he agreed quickly, then realized he better not give cavalier orders to his Master -- especially when the Master was irritated in the first place. _'Grayton was born unhappy, Master, but I will tell all later. I promise it was not my fault.'_ Mecurically he switched the focus back to his pet project. _'Look at this, Master.'_ Obi-Wan picked up one of the pages and tapped some small writing on the margin_. 'This is hand written by a Jedi Master near the very beginning of the Order. He says the Bond was uncommon, but those Masters and Padawans who connected in the Bond were considered the superior teams and were given the most challenging missions -- and here, I'll read if for you.'_ He turned the page over. There was another sketch, one of a Master and Knight side by side.

**__**

'The longevity of the Order and of individual Knights can be traced to the strength of this mystic Warrior Bond. No one understands it clearly, but Jedi leaders know when the Force chooses Master and Padawan, it is for life and beyond.' 

The young voice was awed and reverent in a low whisper. "Master, it says also Jedi with such a Bond live longer because of their combined power."

He continued the narrative, saying while it was rare for such a Bond to occur, some documentation of the phenomenon did exist. Intrigued, Qui-Gon leaned over and studied some of the old, faint, hard to read words. Not that he was feeling his age, but the print was not as clear to him as it appeared to Obi-Wan. He did grasp, however, that the Bond was rare and shrouded in obscurity and mystery. For one reason, the Jedi quickly found that advertising such a power, such a personal strength, was a magnet for the Dark Forces. Warrior Bond Jedi were at greater risk because they were deemed prime targets by enemies. The forewarning sent chills along his skin. As they had sensed after discovering their Bond, they would have to be very careful with the power. Even other Jedi were not told. Again Jinn renewed the commitment to keep their link a secret.

Obi-Wan's sincere green eyes met his in a singularity of thought and purpose. _'As we suspected, Master, we must be wary with our Bond.'_

Someone behind Jinn gasped. "What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan jumped at the surprise arrival of the curator. Haranguing the young man for his lack of respect and decorum, the old man oversaw the young one return the documents to a protective cloth covering, then place them back into the storage bin. Obi-Wan asked if he could see the documents again on the morrow and the librarian said he wasn't sure -- he'd have to think about that. Only after Kenobi promised to show proper homage did he even consider it.

Once in the hall Kenobi chattered about the discovery, excited by the new facts about the Bond and determined to learn more on the morrow before their time was consumed by more festivities. Glancing out the tall windows, Jinn noted the sun was nearly touching the peak of the distant mountain range.

"We're late. Come on." 

He tapped his apprentice on the shoulder and started running. Obi-Wan was only a few steps behind his Master and they swiftly ran up stairs and reached the courtyard in time to fall into the line of dignitaries parading out to greet the king.

__

'Good thing we don't have to dress for the occasion.'

Jinn smiled. Life would be so much less complicated without his energetic apprentice. And a lot less fun.

***

"Ohhhh." Obi-Wan flopped down on the sofa nearest the door and propped his feet on the armrest. "Oh, Master, do anything to me -- extra lessons, terrible punishment -- just never, ever let me dance with seven Artan women during one ball!" He shifted, trying to get comfortable. "My back will never be the same."

It was probably no joke for the much shorter teen, but Jinn found it funny. "You could always refuse them."

"And ruin our diplomatic reputations? I'm already in trouble."

"Hmmm, yes, I saw Grayton watching you. If looks could kill you would be in trouble."

"And Tiran," Obi-Wan noted with a grin. "Two irritated monarchs for the price of one. What did I do to Tiran?"

Jinn shrugged. "Your usual deft diplomacy?" 

Obi-Wan grinned. Sarcasm from his Master was always amusing.

Obi-Wan couldn't resist the party life when they had the chance to indulge in festivities. Being a thoughtful Master, Jinn could always offer his Padawan a healing massage. This was, after all, similar to a training exercise. Instead, he decided to allow his apprentice to suffer a little. He would remember the hard won lesson much longer. 

Removing his belt and sabre, and Obi-Wan's, Jinn slouched into a divan and unlatched and removed his boots. His feet were so tired he wasn't even going to bother strolling out to the balcony to study the stars. As with many social occasions, he had spent quite a few dances in isolated reflection under the stars. Obi-Wan had tried to join him more than once, but the young Jedi was so popular with the young and very tall Artan courtesans that Kenobi was busy much of the night.

"We haven't had a chance to discuss the Warrior Bond text, Master. What did you think?"

Jinn sighed. This was a subject his Padawan never tired of. "I would like to read more."

"So would I." He managed to prop himself up on an elbow and remove his boots, then study his Master. "Do you think we will learn more about -- well -- that part about being linked even beyond death?"

That had intrigued him, too, but he refused to put much credence in old legends. "We shall have to study the papers, but I better ask tomorrow. The curator was quite mad at you."

"Sorry. I just got so wrapped up in the research I didn't think. And he wasn't the only one. Grayton found me there this afternoon and was livid."

Jinn found that confusing. "I've sensed -- distrust or dislike from him about us, but couldn't place it or understand it."

Obi-Wan's lip twitched with ironic black humor. "He thinks the Jedi are not really keepers of galactic peace, but usurpers ready to take over his power. He doesn't want us anywhere near Artan. He's been reading the ancient texts and knows the history of the Jedi and the Republic." His voice dropped, hesitant. "He thinks you are training Tiran to overpower him."

Ruminating, Jinn traded the information that Tiran was also a student of Jedi history. All of them seemed interested in these ancient stories, and all for vastly different reasons. Tiran revered the Jedi while Grayton felt the opposite. Obi-Wan was obsessed with the history of the Warrior Bond and Jinn was curious about it all.

"The fireworks were stunning," Obi-Wan sighed with a sleepy smile, having finally found a comfortable position. Anxious to get off the subject of princes, he added, "What is the tradition about the rockets on the mountain?"

"They were from the climbers. When someone reached the mountain peak -- traditionally at sunset -- the rockets are fired from the top."

Around a grin, Kenobi teased that he was not the only one doing research that day. Qui-Gon assured it was second hand knowledge about the climb. Tiran and Grayton had proudly given him a history earlier in the day.

"They're very odd," Kenobi judged as he settled down to sleep, not caring he was on his Master's sofa.

The door buzzer sounded. Wearily Jinn rose and Obi-Wan followed. Both were surprised to see Grayton and Tiran with a number of soldiers. Without invitation the princes and several soldiers entered the room.

Coldly, the elder brother stared at both Jedi, singling out Kenobi. "You will surrender your weapons. Then you, Jedi Apprentice Kenobi, will come peacefully with me."

Jinn stepped forward, uncertain of the motivations behind the astounding order, but certain he would not docily allow his Padawan to be arrested. "We do not surrender weapons, prince. And my apprentice goes no where unless I give him leave. What is this about?"

"My soldiers are going to search your rooms." With a nod the men dispersed. 

Jinn didn't stop them. "What is this about?" he repeated in a low, cold tone that demanded a response.

"Manuscripts were stolen from the archives tonight during the ball."

The Jedi exchanged unsettled glances, but their inner turmoil was well masked.

"The Jedi texts that Kenobi was reading this afternoon are the ones stolen. He was the last to see them."

"Are you accusing me of the theft?" Obi-Wan could hardly speak through the surprise.

"The curator reported your belligerent attitude and your disrespect of the papers."

"I would never --"

Jinn stopped the argument with a stern denial. "My Padawan is innocent."

The soldiers returned from Obi-Wan's room carrying a familiar tube-like cloth. Handing it to Tiran, he unrolled it, revealing the Jedi manuscripts.

Obi-Wan was shocked. Jinn unhappily surprised, but sensing a Dark pattern here that he needed to cut through. Refusing to be blinded by the trappings, he focused on the center. "A Jedi does not steal."

"I think this one does." With a nod he gave permission for Tiran to scan the texts with a hand held scanner. 

The youngest prince shook his head sadly. "Only one set of imprints." He took Kenobi's hand and scanned it. "They belong to the apprentice."

"You will come peacefully or you will risk more than you can handle."

The soldiers were prepared to fight. Without a glance Obi-Wan felt his Master's sympathy and anger. He also knew there was no choice but to surrender.

__

'I will clear this up, my Padawan. Cooperate. It is all we can do for now.'

'Yes, master.'

The soldiers grabbed him and at first Kenobi struggled at the personal violation. Then he relaxed and asked if he could at least get his boots back on. Grayton granted the request. Securing the footwear Obi-Wan glanced at the lightsabres nearby, then at his Master, who's very expression warned him not to even think about anything rash. Diplomacy and tact would have to solve this huge, absurd misunderstanding. And Obi-Wan would have to place his trust in his Master. Roughly the guards took him away. Tiran rolled the papers in the cloth again.

"This is wrong."

"I am sorry."

"Obi-Wan is innocent."

Tiran refused to look at him. His voice was distant and sad. "What happens to Jedi who have committed a crime?"

Jinn's expression was as cuttingly cold as his eyes, his tone. "He did not do this."

"If he is convicted, what will happen?"

A lump in his throat kept Jinn from answering immediately. He cleared it away, calming his anger and disturbance. Obi-Wan would be cleared. "He would be exiled from the Order."

"What would you do -- without a student?"

Jinn didn't want to think about that. "What will happen to my apprentice now?" 

"There will be a trial --"

"When?"

"You will be notified. Artan justice is swift. We have had no serious crime here in centuries." He glared daggers at the door where the younger Jedi had exited. "This matter will be dealt with swiftly and sharply, I promise you."

"Obi-Wan is innocent."

"It will take more than your word, even though you are a Jedi, to clear him."

Jinn's eyes narrowed. "But you are Force attuned. You could testify for him. You could do a shallow sense reading -- you can do that, I've felt you try it this morning during training."

Tiran face grimaced with distaste. "I will do what I can to help you, Master Jinn."

There was too much time to contemplate the stars now. Unable to sleep, Jinn stretched out on the divan and puzzled over the strange, complex, possibly dangerous situation. Through his senses he could detect very little. General distrust and disturbance were expected because of the shocking theft and the more startling arrest. There was too much confusion to know exactly who was feeling what. Except for his Padawan. Lightly keeping a subtle touch on his pupil's mind, he knew Obi-Wan's night was as restless as his. Jinn determined to have some solid answers in the morning and sent a final, reassuring message of optimism to his charge. Soon he felt Kenobi's senses relax and both eventually drifted to uneasy slumber.

***

__

'Master!'

Jinn's eyes popped open at the cry in his mind. "Obi-Wan?" Only an instant of confusion passed, then he remembered what had happened the night before. He sat up on the divan and rubbed at his face.

__

'Master, they are taking me to trial now!'

Objections and logic argued against the absurd procedure. Why had they not informed him? How could he gather evidence? All of the questions were meaningless now.

__

'Where?'

'In the fifth level, a turret room.'

'I'm coming.' He sent a surge of encouragement through their link. _'Remain calm, my Padawan. And keep your communications to me deep. Remember Tiran is a sensitive.' _A flash of a sour and twisted emotion came across. _'Padawan?'_

'Sorry, Master. I will do as you say, but hurry, Prince Grayton is coming.'

Jinn hurriedly dressed, hooked his lightsabre to his belt, tucked Obi-Wan's sabre in his belt and rushed out of the rooms. The directions were specific and when he exited the stairwell and saw two guards in front of the door at the end of the hall, he knew he had found the right place. Shifting his demeanor, his mind-set to neutral composure, he stopped in front of the sentries.

"You are not permitted here." The tallest Artan seemed certain.

Jinn sent out abstruse feelers of the Force. Not much Force sensitivity with these two. He waved a hand. "I am expected. I should enter immediately."

The tallest being stepped aside. "You should go in now, they are expecting you."

The circular turret room was sparsely furnished and astringently decorated. Peripheral images when he strode in. What jolted him, twisting his stomach with distaste was the sight of Obi-Wan kneeling in front of a throne, hands bound with neural bands behind his back. A neural collar was fitted around his forehead. Two guards bracketed the young man. Sitting on the throne was Prince Grayton, Tiran standing beside him.

All turned and watched him in varying degrees of surprise, anger or relief. Darting a reassuring glance at his apprentice he approached the throne.

"How did you get in?"

Jinn ignored the question. "My Padawan is not a criminal. Remove the neural bands."

Jinn would not allow the outrage on this supposedly civilized, friendly planet. The entire episode was a travesty and he refused to let Obi-wan suffer the current indignity, the painful recollections from the past.

Grayton's anger transformed his face into a mask of repulsiveness. "I do not take orders from Jedi. The offender could prove dangerous. The bands stay on."

Taking a rooted stance in front of his Padawan he glared at the ruler. Neural bands were one of the few affective means of restraining Jedi or other Force attuned beings. Connected to neural points in the neck or head, energy could be used to stun, paralyze or if strong enough, kill the detainee with the blasts of power. The bands on the wrists were for extra security, or extra torment, depending on the person in control. Someone held the controls in close proximity and Jinn couldn't tell whom. Not that he was planning on attacking someone, but he kept the fact in the back of his mind.

Subduing his own surprise, thinking quickly, Jinn sent a silent message that Obi-Wan was to play along. Jinn was a Master and his reflexes much faster than Tiran's. Qui-Gon could easily break the bonds with the Force, or his lightsabre, they could make an escape with a minimum of trouble, but they would not. This must be handled diplomatically. That message only took a few seconds to send, then Jinn moved on to address the prince.

"This is my Padawan you have accused. You have failed to take his word, or mine, on the matter. You dishonor us both. That makes it my business. His guilt has yet to be proved."

"Jedi honor means little to me!"

With clipped, harsh words Grayton reminded they had established that the night before with the scans. Only Kenobi's presence registered on the texts. Jinn countered that it proved nothing since many saw him handling the manuscripts in question.

"But there is a way to show, without doubt, that he is innocent." Reluctantly he was invited to continue. Jinn stepped closer to the throne. "Another Force attuned being can verify that Obi-Wan is telling the truth. Your brother Tiran is such a being."

Tiredly, Grayton recounted his knowledge of the sensitivity of the younger sibling. Since a child the boy talked of nothing else but becoming a Jedi. Without training, though, Tiran could do little to help the situation.

Jinn countered eloquently. The Force level in the young Artan was high enough for him to perceive emotions. He could ask Obi-Wan questions -- or anyone else in the room -- and receive accurate impressions of truth or deception. Reluctantly, Tiran agreed, as did Grayton. 

Under Jinn's guidance the young man closed his eyes and concentrated on one of the guards. Asking a few questions, he accurately detected the man had told the truth about his salary and address, but lied about what he had been doing the night before. Testing his skill once more, this time with Grayton, the older prince agreed that his brother's skills were attuned enough to test on Kenobi.

"Do you enjoy being a Jedi?"

Already sober, Obi-Wan's young face seemed to take on a shade of added maturity. "It is my life. It is all I ever wanted, all I want for the rest of my life."

Jinn's pride did not show on his face, but in his heart, where Obi-Wan felt it, too and sent back a low-level, silent nod of approval, appreciation and agreement.

The answer seemed to startle Tiran.

"Well?" the monarch growled sharply.

"He tells the truth," Tiran affirmed.

"Ask him about the texts."

Instead, Tiran asked personal questions. Inquiries about the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi honor were asked and honestly answered. Jinn verified these responses. After another impatient command from the elder prince, Tiran asked the more pertinent questions.

"Why did you study the manuscripts?"

"I am a student of Jedi history." 

No need to lie about that, but Jinn hoped there would be no deeper probing. He did not want any information about the Jedi Warrior Bond to come out. It would cause nothing but trouble in this hostile environment. It was also something personal, close to his heart -- to he and his Padawan -- and he did not readily share his confidential life with anyone but his apprentice.

"Did you steal the texts?"

"No, I did not."

Jinn breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, it was over. Now they could concentrate on finding the real thief, the real plot behind this treacherous game.

"Well?" Grayton demanded.

Tiran stepped back to the throne to stand by his brother. "The young Jedi lies. He stole the texts."

Obi-Wan was on his feet as if to attack Tiran. Jinn came forward. With a cry of pain Kenobi folded, cringing on the floor in pain. Qui-Gon slid to his side and held him, shooting blankets of pain relief to his Padawan, but to no avail. The neural shocks were hitting his nerves directly.

"Stop!"

The torment ceased. Grimly, Jinn realized Tiran was the one controlling the restraints. Shrewd. A Force sensitive. At the first hint of any aggressive behavior from the Jedi, Tiran was aware enough to sense it and hit the control button. Jinn would be unharmed, but the princes had correctly guessed he would take no actions that would bring harm to his Padawan.

__

'Let me handle this, Master.' 

Without waiting for a response Obi-Wan used the Force to unlock his wrist bands. Tiran and Jinn both received that surge of power. Qui-Gon almost moved to help, but stopped cold when an overpowering sense of the Force told him not to. Obey the Force and do what was correct according to the Code? Move against the Force and help his Padawan? Hesitating, he watched as Obi-Wan's hand stretched out to summon his lightsabre. As it flew to him Tiran activated the band around his head and Obi-Wan collapsed in agony.

Through their connection he could feel Kenobi's anguish and failure. His Padawan had not worked within the Force and he had failed. And what of Tiran's Force? Strong, still, but no longer bright with orange Light. Now it was Dark.

Waves of pain still emanated from the young man curled on the floor. _'Obi-Wan?'_ Barriers up to insulate from the worst of the pain, the jolt of anguish was still shocking when he received the reply from his apprentice. Still in such pain he could not even think, Jinn held him close. So the neural bands were an affective weapon against even their Bond. Quelling his growing dread, he stalled for time.

"Why are you doing this?" Voice as cold and resolute as his severe countenance, he glared at the young Artan he had trusted. "You are lying."

The guards grabbed Kenobi. Qui-Gon resisted. Another shot of energy raced through the bands and Obi-Wan cried out. Threatened with more pain for the subdued Jedi, Jinn released his apprentice, wincing when the guards dragged him on the floor. Obi-Wan could not even stand.

Grayton was on his feet, calling for more guards who quickly filled the room. "You Jedi are both lying!" He motioned the soldiers forward. "You are now under arrest, Master Ji--"

"No!" Tiran shouted, then calmed. "No, Master Jinn is innocent, he knew nothing about it." He pointed a long, thin finger at the apprentice. "Only the pupil is guilty."

"Obi-Wan is innocent!" Jinn snapped. "For your own cause you are lying, Tiran --"

Grayton demanded silence. Then he clearly stated what punishments would be exacted if Jinn did not surrender his lightsabre and submit to detainment in his rooms. If he resisted he would be punished for his rebellion.

Despite the serious situation, Jinn felt in his mind the ironic smile shot out from his aching apprentice. _'That is nothing new, is it, Master?'_

"Tiran is lying," he maintained adamantly. "I will not submit to punishment or confinement of any kind. Nor will I allow my apprentice --"

"You will not allow?" Grayton sneered. "Will you attack us with your sabres, Jedi Master?" Jinn didn't respond, but glared at the young man. "Well?"

Hating to admit the truth, Jinn could not lie about what was so obvious. "No."

"Are you not compelled to submit to the laws of local planets where you are assigned?"

"Within reason. Not this torture of an innocent boy!" 

Chills tickled along the base of his neck. He wondered where this was leading. He sent a message of calm reassurance to his Padawan and again it was received with grateful acknowledgement. The implicit trust from the young man was astounding and Jinn felt encouraged and strengthened by the reminder. One person in this room thought he could move mountains. Hopefully he would not disappoint that most important pupil.

"Don't twist words, Jedi. I do not recognize nor respect your Code, but you do. If you defy me in this it will go hard on you. There is no hope for your apprentice, but according to Tiran you deserve justice. We will allow you to leave our planet now without retribution."

Cold filtered into his nerves. This was quite a trap. He had stepped into it blindly and now wondered where it would end and what convoluted paths it would take before the end. And how was he to free his Padawan? "That is unacceptable."

"Your apprentice has broken our laws -- violated the history of the Republic! This hearing has proved that --"

"No --"

"To my satisfaction it is proven! Jedi are compelled to submit to local ordinances in these matters of civil law are they not?"

"No." Jinn refused to let them trap his Padawan. "Not when they are lies."

"Then you open yourself for punishment, too, Jedi Master."

Jinn's incisive, righteous anger sliced through the rhetoric. "Where is Artan justice? This has been a mockery of a trial --"

Tiran, somewhat smugly, stepped forward one pace. With confidence not seen before the young being cited Artan law, which was ancient, assuring that this was a monarch trial and at the prince's discretion punishment was meted out according to original law. Which dated back thousands of years. Crimes against the government of Artan were dealt with harshly. Apprentice Kenobi was so convicted and would be punished.

Feeling the hostility and satisfied vengeance from their opponents, Jinn was beginning to worry he would not be able to keep his promise to his Padawan. Fighting their way out of the room might be an option yet. He would not allow his apprentice to be harmed further.

"Retribution? Punishment?" Jinn called on every talent he could summon. If ever his eloquence and verbal persuasion were needed it was now to save the life most important to him. How ironic that the most pure in heart of any Jedi he knew was accused of this ridiculous crime. "Artan is the heart of existence -- the foundation of civilization as we know it! Do you understand what you are contemplating? You are negating thousands of years of peace and order. For what? What can you gain by persecuting my apprentice?"

"The end of Jedi interference here, Master Jinn." The answer seemed so simple when Grayton's voice coldly relayed the ultimatum. "I want you away from my planet for as long as I rule."

It couldn't be this easy. Jinn dared a quick glance at his Padawan, now kneeling, weak and worn from intense pain. "That is easily granted, prince. We will be gone as soon as you release my Padawan."

"No -- no," Tiran countered desperately. "Master Jinn stays."

Grayton emphasized he wanted all Jedi gone. 

"Then I will go, too. In place of his apprentice."

Grayton dismissed the request, not caring if Tiran stayed or left. 

Incredulous, Jinn wasn't about to accept. "I have a Padawan and he is coming with me." 

Who was this prince that he was so spoiled to think he could frame, entrap and injure his Padawan, then step in to replace a true Jedi as Jinn's apprentice? Now Jinn saw the incredible truth. Tiran was the one framing Obi-Wan. Tiran wanted Jinn as a Master. Grayton was being manipulated and used by his brother, just as Tiran was using Kenobi against Jinn.

Tiran's eyes turned cold. His Force energy shifted from wavering Darkness to Black jealousy. "There is still the matter of punishment."

The cruel detachment struck Jinn like a blade. They had no intention of letting Kenobi go. The apprentice was framed to be eliminated for Tiran's motives. Grayton would use him as a scapegoat to remove the Jedi from Artan. Grayton thought if he humiliated a Jedi that he would be rid of them? It didn't fit, really, but Jinn wasn't going to quibble. He would rather have the anger of the senate and Jedi Council on his head than see his Padawan harmed.

Jinn pulled his lightsabre and ignited it. Tiran initiated the neural band. Obi-Wan's scream ripped through the room. Before Jinn could reach the pupil he had passed out from the pain. Guards moved forward with blasters and aimed them at the Master.

"Surrender your weapon or the apprentice dies now!"

Obi-Wan's body twitched from the continued pain. Even with barriers in place Jinn felt faint from the very low-level echo roiling from his friend's torture. Waving his hand, pushing the Force, he tried to block Tiran, but the boy was too strong, filled with Blackness, for even the Master to overpower him. Obi-Wan's body convulsed. Jinn powered down his sabre and placed it on the floor next to Kenobi's.

"We will leave Artan. We will agree to anything. Allow me to take my Padawan."

Tiran was the one to take control now. "No, Master. He is unworthy of you. He has shamed you by his actions and must now face the Ordeal." 

Sending another jolt of ripping energy to the young Jedi, Obi-Wan stiffened then went completely still. Jinn knelt down and reassured himself Obi-Wan was still alive. The last surge had been so strong it singed the skin around the band on his head. Taking his apprentice in his shaking arms Qui-Gon tried to assess the damage as he furiously pushed aside his anger to think of a way out of this trap. He searched for imprints of the Warrior Bond and found a trace. The pain was obscuring their link, but it was still there.

"You must leave him now, Master Jinn." Tiran was firm, but sympathetic. "My guards will take him --"

"I will not leave him."

"You can not stay. He is going to the Ordeal."

Jinn should understand it but he was no longer thinking clearly and asked to be reminded of the punishment. With glee Grayton prompted it was their mountain climbing event according to ancient texts. In this case the old Jedi training hikes were punishments for transgressors. Blindfolded, Jedi trainees, or criminals, were compelled to climb the main Artan mountain. If the peak was attained the criminal would go free. The Jedi reaching the peak would then pass on to Knighthood.

"I doubt we will be seeing fireworks tonight."

The celebratory display after the climbers reached the peak. The Ordeal seemed like a childish game. Obi-Wan's skill would conquer the mountain. The blindfolded bit didn't sound like it would be easy, but with the Force it could be done. Ancient Jedi had done it, certainly his Padawan could. In the back of Jinn's mind he knew there was a catch. Most of the early Jedi were Artans. Tall, lithe, agile. Tall. Much taller than Humans. But Humans had completed the trials before. With equipment, he suddenly realized. To his knowledge no Human had ever lived through the ordeal without equipment.

Jinn rubbed at the burned skin around the band. To try to remove the band would rip out the nerves to the brain. Gently he wiped sweat from the still closed eyelids, from the hot face. "My Padawan is in no condition to undertake the Ordeal."

"I can fix that." Tiran worked the controls and Obi-Wan stirred, groaning. Even unconsciousness was not under their power right now. "He will take the trial."

__

'Obi-Wan, do you hear me?'

His lips barely moved. "Master."

__

'Think to me, Obi-Wan. How strong is our connection? I must know.'

The urgency galvanized the younger Jedi. _'As strong as ever, Master.' _The link was firm, but the apprentice was shaky and weak.

Jinn gently stroked the twitching face with his tremorous fingertips. Soothing, brushing the healing Force as quickly and subtly as he could under the watchful eyes of the princes. _'They want you to undergo the Ordeal on the mountain.'_

'I can do it, Master. Don't worry."

Glancing at Tiran, Jinn knew the youth could not pick up the silent communications. The Bond was saving them again. Jinn started forming a plan. Two sides could play at entrapment games.

"If my Padawan must undergo the Ordeal then I will go with him."

"No!" Obi-Wan refused, sitting up abruptly.

"It is not allowed!" Tiran screeched.

Kenobi fell back against Jinn. A thrill of panic snapped out from the young man.

_'Padawan do not oppose me on this.'_

Jinn didn't understand the near-terror, but didn't stop to question it. He had to rattle Tiran and Grayton while he could. "Read the ancient texts. I remember what they said about the trials. Padawans were accompanied by their Masters -- not aided -- accompanied."

"No --"

"Fine," Grayton overrode his brother. "Let's just get it over with. Is the apprentice ready?"

Tiran stepped over to Obi-Wan and snapped his fingers in front of the Padawan's face. There was no reaction. "He is ready."

Jinn gasped, sending revulsion and fear to his pupil, who was already aware of the problem.

"They took my sight." Obi-Wan's trembling voice was hardly a croaking whisper.

"With the neural band," Tiran explained. "At a high enough level it cancels out sensory input. I expect his hearing is diminished, perhaps some other damage. I kept it inserted by his optic centers for just this reason, to take away his eyesight. He must be blind to take the Ordeal."

Holding tighter to his Padawan, Jinn didn't know who was trembling more. His Padawan from fear and shock, himself from rage and anguish. 

***

The majestic mountain was awesome when standing at the base. The Jedi Master ignored the beauty and majesty. Heartsick, he wanted the Ordeal to be over as quickly as possible. Some ground rules had been established that were unsatisfactory to all, but accepted. Jinn could climb with Kenobi without offering help. Tiran would climb to police the two Jedi. Any hint of help from Master to Padawan and the trial would be void and Tiran would surge the neural band to full power, leaving Kenobi without sight the rest of his life. 

If unaided, upon reaching the top peak Kenobi's neural damage would be naturally returned to normal, the charges against him dropped. It was less than what Jinn wanted. The question of honor, theft and lies remained, but the most important thing -- Obi-Wan's safety and sight -- would be accomplished. If Tiran kept his word. Jinn had an idea about that, too. His greatest regret was what Obi-Wan had to endure before Jinn could bring this to an end.

__

'Please, Master, reconsider. Don't make the climb.' He hated this stubborn idea of Jinn's to go with him, but had too much discipline and respect for his Master to argue in public. _'I can do it myself.'_

The attitude was so typical of the headstrong and independent apprentice. Jinn ignored the touching anxiety for his safety and the poignant twisting in his heart_. 'You are the one at risk.' _Requesting, and being granted, a brief conference with his apprentice, Jinn pulled aside the young man. _'This is part of my plan, Padawan.' _He guided the apprentice, holding onto the young shoulders, keeping him close. "You must trust me, Obi-Wan. No matter what happens, you must trust me."

"Always." The conviction was certain but the tone was not exactly firm. "I know you will find a way out of this." He sighed. "I just hope you will do it soon. I wanted to go against this mountain, just not like this." 

__

'I am so proud of you, my Padawan.' Jinn pulled him into a tight embrace. _'You are the bravest Jedi I know. There is no trial you can not pass.'_

A shadow passed between them. _'I am not as perfect as you think, Master. But in this I will not disappoint you.'_

'I know.'

There was no time to question the conflicting emotions. Kenobi was summoned to start. Standing still for a moment the apprentice reached out with the Force. Jinn felt it like a wave of warmth -- familiar and strong. Tiran felt it too and seemed surprised. Aside from Jinn, Tiran had never been touched by true Force energy. Qui-Gon tucked that away for future benefit.

"You should not open yourself to risk, Master Jinn."

"Jedi face risk everyday. Being a Jedi is more than using a lightsabre or using the Force we are born with. It is honor and commitment and I owe both of those to my Padawan. If you have any respect for me, or for the Jedi Order, I ask you to stop this Ordeal now and release my Padawan to me."

The calm, reasonable plea seemed to touch something within the spoiled, narrow-minded prince. "Will you agree to take me on as your apprentice?"

Even to spare his Padawan he would not lie over this. "No. You are too old. It would never be permitted."

Tiran pleaded, reminding Jinn there had been no chance for him to attend the Temple and train. He had been robbed of his rightful future and this was his only chance. If he could not attend the proper training, then he wanted Jinn to stay on Artan as his personal Master.

"Leave the Jedi Order?"

"Our royal family has great power, Master Jinn. Even without your permission I could probably arrange this. You would not have to leave the Order. Your assignment would be here as a representative -- like the ancient retainers of old." Tiran glanced at the mountain. "You could end this now. Give me your word you will stay and I will release your apprentice. With eyesight restored.

Jinn studied his apprentice, standing relaxed, but staunch, flowing with the Force, injured but unbroken. Could Jinn abandon him even to save his life? The sharp anguish of abandonment by his second apprentice was no longer much of a hurt. Those wounds had been healed by Obi-Wan's loyalty and devotion. Allow Obi-Wan to be trained by another Master? Leave his son, his heart, to train another? Jinn would rather put his faith in his Padawan's skills, and his own cunning, to get them out of this together. If they could not depart from Artan in unity, there seemed no point to anything.

Once more he tried persuasion. "I will not stay. This is wrong, Tiran. You know this. The Force tells you this in your heart. Stop it now before Obi-Wan is seriously injured."

Cold ice seemed to cover the violet eyes. "Then the Ordeal begins. You will lose your apprentice the hard way, now, Master. I am sorry, because you seem to hold some affection for him. But in the end he will fail and you will find life on Artan better than what the Jedi Order can give you."

***

The Ordeal, even with the Force, was not easy. Trained since childhood to fight and move without sight, being blind was something different. Climbing sheer, jagged rocks meant for beings much taller was a hardship. Several times Obi-Wan fell or slid; scraping his hands and arms, leaving gashes and bleeding wounds on most of his body.

From the subtle Bond connection Jinn maintained he could assess the status as he climbed only meters away. Gritting his teeth he watched and felt as his Padawan crept up, lost ground, then fought back up again. Fatigue and shock hovered around the edges of Obi-Wan's mind, but he valiantly pushed them back.

At one point Obi-Wan slipped and skidded to a halt on a narrow ledge. He lay there for some time, panting, gathering his energy and courage for another ascent. Asking permission, Jinn was allowed to join him.

"Build your strength around you again, my Padawan."

"I'm trying." A shuddered sigh escaped his torn lips. "Why is he doing this? Why does he hate us?"

"Jealousy."

Kenobi automatically looked even though he couldn't see his Master. "What do you mean?"

Jinn very vaguely explained his realization that Tiran was jealous of Obi-Wan. Tiran resented never having a Master, never being able to train as a Jedi. It was all he ever wanted -- everything Obi-Wan had. This was his move to steal it. Even though it could never happen, Tiran didn't seem to understand that.

"Master," Kenobi whispered tiredly. "I must ask your forgiveness."

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to hold and comfort his aching, brave boy. Following the youth's incredible example, Jinn wondered what Kenobi could have done to cause his distress between them at this moment. "Why?"

"I was jealous of Tiran."

"Why?" The confession was astounding.

"It was foolish, I know, but that day -- was that just yesterday or the day before? It seems like forever. You trained with him instead of me. I felt pushed out of your life. It was unworthy of me, Master. I beg your forgiveness."

They had been through so much, he thought there could never be any doubts, any uncertainties between them. Their connection was so strong, how could Obi-Wan feel threatened by an intruder? True, he was still a teenager, prey to the turbulent emotions and conflicts plaguing all adolescent Humans. But how could he doubt Jinn? Especially since Jinn made a habit of adopting . . . . Maybe _because_ of all the adoptions of strays and hard-luck cases. Was Jinn teaching Obi-Wan compassion, as he always thought, or was he creating an insecurity by making it seem like Jinn needed someone else in his life? This was neither the time nor place for such deep questions, but he would deal with them later, he promised himself.

__

'Master?' The thoughts were troubled, worried at the silence.

__

'There is nothing to forgive, my Padawan, except maybe on my side. For now I ask that you look into your heart. What does the Warrior Bond say about any chance of me replacing you. Ever?'

'I am sorry --'

"We shall talk of it later." His thoughts were as tender as his suffering heart. _'We are linked, even beyond death. Something we don't need to test today.' _He cleared his throat. "Now you must focus, Obi-Wan. Gather your strength, let the Force guide you."

Tiran called an end to the conference and Jinn came to his feet, resisting the desire to help his Padawan with even the simple task of standing. Obi-Wan could do this, but it would be more painful than necessary for both of them. As a Jedi he abhorred suffering -- innocent suffering. Now that it was his Padawan as the victim Jinn wrestled with the need to constantly suppress his own Dark emotions and instead deal with the problem logically, honorably.

***

The peak seemed close, but the distance was relative. Jinn glanced from the high goal to the wide crevice Obi-Wan had stopped at. A huge break in the cliff, there seemed no choice but to leap over it to the next ledge, which was extremely high. For an Artan it would be difficult. With equipment it would be dangerous and hard for a Human. Blind, weak and using only hands and feet and the Force, Jinn wondered if even the Force would be enough now.

"I will go ahead, Padawan. To show you this can be done."

__

'Master --'

'No argument, Padawan.'

Tiran, hovering nearby, moved between them, as if a barrier from any contact Jinn might make. Occasionally the prince would make tentative tests, to make sure Jinn was not helping Obi-Wan through the Force, but Tiran's elementary level of training prevented him from sensing the Bond. Through their link he felt Obi-Wan's fatigue and pain. Not exactly doubting his apprentice's ability to conquer the mountain, Jinn didn't want to take the risk of finding out. The injuries were escalating with the fatigue and Qui-Gon didn't want either of them to endure the travesty any longer.

"No, you shouldn't. This is a dangerous place. Many lose their lives here," Tiran warned Jinn.

"Not Jedi." It was a challenge and as he suspected, Tiran took it. Tiran seemed to think Jinn a supreme Jedi and capable of nearly anything. "I can do this. Once more I ask that you not make this necessary. Release my Padawan and restore his sight."

"Only if you agree to stay."

"No." Without awaiting permission Jinn scrambled ahead. _'Obi-Wan, I am climbing ahead of you. Stay connected, my Padawan.'_

'Understood.'

Jinn leaped, jumped and balanced to the edge of the uneven, narrow lip of the crevice. Steep sharp rocks were far below in a steep canyon. Lithely, Qui-Gon jumped up to the cliff face across the divide, his fingertips grabbing, then slipping from the rock and falling.

"Master Jinn!" 

Tiran screamed and scrambled up to the edge. Panicked, Obi-Wan climbed up to join the Artan, even while he searched out with his mind, straining for a connection with Jinn. The link was there -- ever present and subtle -- so Qui-Gon was alive. Cursing the handicap of sightlessness, Obi-Wan shifted his Force focus on the surroundings and how to reach his Master. Concentrating on his Master's condition, trying to see with the Force nearly cost him his life. Waves of anger nearly blocked out the perceptions of his surroundings. Kenobi backed away to avoid part of the blow from a livid Tiran. The strong hit knocked him to the rocks with a thud. 

"You did this! He was trying to save you!"

"You are the one behind this," Obi-Wan corrected. Keep him talking and distracted, was his thought as he kept his focus on his opponent. "Look into your heart, Tiran. My Master has been nothing but kind to you and this is how you treat him?"

The hate and indignation was palpable. "If you are so devoted why didn't you stop him from climbing?"

"Why didn't you? Your jealousy outweighed your regard for him."

Tiran sneered. "Why didn't you confess and spare your Master this danger, spare him the shame of his inadequate apprentice failing the Ordeal? You're the one who should be dead, not the Master! This was all to destroy you -- get you out of the way! You are not worthy of him!"

Obi-Wan drew in a breath. "You're behind this because of jealousy?" Jinn had warned him, but he had always though Grayton the power behind the conspiracy. "And you used your brother's resentment of the Jedi to trap him as well."

"But your selfishness ruined everything. You should have spared him the dishonor of your failings."

Obi-Wan sputtered incredulously. "You're lecturing me about honor and shame?" Mindful of his precarious, tentative margin of safety, Obi-Wan tried to be a little more mature, a bit more adult. This unbalanced prince stood between him and his Master, between life and death. He stopped antagonizing the youth that could kill him on the spot before he ever even reached Jinn. "Lying to Master Qui-Gon, lying to myself, would dishonor him, give him more pain than this." Obi-Wan scrambled closer, trying to sense a way down to help his Master. "I would rather die than diminish his nobleness."

Tiran made a quick move, combining the Force and his superior agility. The blow knocked Obi-Wan over the side. "Then I will help you, _former_ Jedi."

Kenobi used his training and agility to bounce off the sheer cliff, the Force to cushion his fall. Landing with a jar, he was relatively intact and moved toward Jinn's still form. Tiran landed in front of him, blocking him.

"You are good, Kenobi."

Jinn seemed well, perhaps just unconscious. Obi-Wan tried contacting him but there was no answer. 

"Not good enough."

The searing pain in his head, in his eyes returned, sending him to the ground. Gasping for air, he tried to fight it, but there was nothing he could hold onto - his mind and nerves swam in the pain. Then abruptly it was over. Qui-Gon's comforting presence, then his strong, gentle arms were surrounding him, cushioning him, diminishing the anguish. Then the darkness covered him completely.

***

Affectionate thoughts delicately brushed his aching mind as Obi-Wan slowly regained consciousness. _'All is well now, my Padawan.' _One or both of them were shaking. Obi-Wan held tightly to his Master, feeling the comforting solace from the physical protection and the deep Bond.

__

'What happened?'

'I tricked Tiran. When he loosed his anger on you, he forgot about me. I removed your neural bands. And Tiran will not be a threat to you.' 

'Where is he?'

Their Bond was so strong it was easier to communicate silently._ 'Detained with the neural bands he used on you. I have the control device.'_

Obi-Wan giggled from fraught nerves and strained, weary shock._ 'You are very clever, Master.' _The youth sobered and sat up. '_Master, how will we prove my innocence? Tiran will never go back on his story. He's gone too far for that.'_

'Let's worry about one thing at a time, Padawan. When your eyesight returns we will go down the mountain and report all to Prince Grayton. Perhaps if we appeal to his sense of -- of -- I don't know,' he finished with a sigh. "Just rest, my Padawan," he whispered into the ear close to him.

For a long while they sat there, resting, gathering their strength, savoring the sweet comfort in being past the peril. Tiran stared at them sullenly. Several times Jinn quietly talked to him while Obi-Wan dozed in his arms. The prince would not even speak to the Jedi Master. It was nearly dark when Obi-Wan awoke. Through their link Jinn could tell he was feeling much better, the healing trance he had pushed Kenobi into had helped a great deal.

"Are you ready to leave, Obi-Wan? We should return to the castle. Tiran has much to explain to his brother."

"It is still your word against mine." The angry, now hateful Tiran was not surrendering. The Force was Dark within him.

Jinn looked down at his recovering apprentice. "How is your eyesight?"

The voice was tight and deep with sorrow striving to disguise itself as neutrality. "Still black." 

Tiran laughed wickedly. "In the last neural burst I fried his eyes, Master. You have fought for nothing. You no longer have an apprentice one way or the other. He will be blind forever."

Slowly easing the trembling in his arms, Jinn gripped tighter to his charge, fighting off a stab of dread. "We will see. Time will tell, my Padawan. We must not give up."

"No. No, we must not." The words were as empty as his heart.

Breathing in deeply to catch a sob, Qui-Gon gently rubbed a thumb over his apprentice's eyelids. _'I should have protected you, my Padawan. I have failed you. It was in my power to take you away from Artan -- to allow an escape last night. I ordered you to submit.'_

'It was the right thing to do, Master. You were right. The Force was against me and I acted impulsively. You were like a --' he smiled_. ' -- a Master. It was not our place to fight.' _A tremor of sharp pride flowed from him. _'You are a great Master. I hope I can always emulate your example. It was the hardest thing for you to do, but you made the right choice.'_

It didn't seem possible, but Jinn hugged him tighter. _'I love you with all my heart, my son.' _

Pulling away slightly from the sheltering arms, Obi-Wan instinctively looked up to where he knew Qui-Gon's eyes were located. Touching the face, he could almost _"see" _his mentor through the Force, through their awesome Bond. "Now I have to complete my trial, Master."

Jinn gripped onto the shoulders and bit back the instinctive, emotional objections leaping to mind. Logic was needed now. An example of calm in the face of panic. With this impulsive apprentice he had much training in this art. 

"No."

"It is the only way to be cleared in the eyes of Artan justice." He coughed and grimaced. "That was a stupid pun." Never forgetting himself enough to argue -- debate -- with his Master in front of another, he switched to mind messages. _'I must. Can you feel the Force telling us it is so?'_

Ignoring the reason, Qui-Gon did not want to know what the Force thought. **_HE_** thought it was a bad idea. He had failed to protect his Padawan, who was now blind and hurt. Don't tell him about honor or right or anything altruistic. This was his damaged Padawan in his arms and he would fight to save him._ 'Don't argue with me, Padawan. I will not allow the risk.'_

In the silence of their Bond they could communicate heart to heart, could touch the other's feelings on a level where words were not as important as emotions, as the Force. He opened his soul to his Master. _'I can do it. This is the only way to restore my honor. And yours. You passed your trial by doing what was right, by obeying the Force last night. I have to do the same, Master.'_

'I am no more willing to risk you now than I was before.' He pushed a surge of well-defined emotions toward his Padawan -- the anxiety, the hurt at the injuries, the dread at the danger. Shivering, he pulled his apprentice closer. _'You are my heart, my existence. I can not allow unnecessary risks.'_

The sigh was mental and physical._ 'Then we return to punishment at the castle? Master, you must allow me to do this. I am capable. I will not fail you.'_

Qui-Gon knew his apprentice didn't have to see to know how close the tears were to falling from the older man's burning eyes_. 'You are the most stubborn, headstrong -- brave Padawan.'_ He sniffed, striving for humor where he felt none. _'What am I to do with you?'_

'I hope you will put up with me even when we disagree.' Boldly. _'Even when I am right.'_

The Force strongly backed Kenobi, lending the spiritual underscore to the apprentice's impassioned sense of right. Pure Light. It was Obi-Wan's strength -- which was Qui-Gon's validity._ 'And I suppose you will refuse my help?'_

"It must be a fair test, Master," he whispered quietly, sobered at what he was about to do. _'But I will always feel you in my heart -- supporting me -- with me.'_

The reluctant acceptance was bitter. "Then if you're ready let's get this over with."

It wasn't very far up to the peak, but the climb was straight up and nearly sheer. Obi-Wan requested, for his own focus, that Jinn remain in the crevice with Tiran, guarding their prisoner. If he knew where Jinn was that would be one less thing to worry about.

The climb was faster this time. Obi-Wan was travelling emotionally lighter, no longer fighting the mountain and the injustice from the princes, but working with the mountain, with the Force to accomplish his goal. Jinn could sense the change, the strong confidence emanating from his apprentice and knew there would be success. Stubbornness translated into determination, tenacity and drive within Obi-Wan. The honorable apprentice did not intend to fail.

As Kenobi scrambled, slipped, climbed again, Jinn started up well behind. It was difficult, but not too extreme for the older Human with height, muscles, mature experience, eyesight and strength in the Force. He reached the peak soon after his Padawan.

Obi-Wan sat on the ground, leaning on a metal stanchion. He smiled at his Master. "You couldn't resist."

Standing tall, the mentor reveled in the magnificent view. Most of this continent of Artan could be seen clearly from the majestic height. A pinnacle of grandeur, he understood why the ancient Jedi instituted the Ordeal. Master and Padawan sharing in the physical challenge, rewarded with the incredible and symbolic lesson that together they had accomplished much while retaining their individual strengths. On a more personal note it proved that the Force had led him to the truest heart he had ever known.

"Is it beautiful, Master?"

The sun shimmered behind them like an orange spotlight. Burnished light reflected on the civilization below. Jinn crouched down and tried not to let the heartbreak through his senses, his voice. Studying the weary, scraped, face, the sightless, dull green eyes, Jinn gulped back a knot.

"It is magnificent." 

Turning away he described the scene in detail. Probably failing to do it justice, but Obi-Wan seemed to appreciate the word picture. Jinn also told his apprentice about the ancient stories, the Padawan trials. The stanchion was the rocket launcher still used in homage of the ancient traditions.

"If we climb up here we get to shoot off a rocket! Yes! Everyone on Artan will know we made it! This will exonerate me!"

Pushing aside the old symbolism of independence and separation of Master and Padawan after the trial, Jinn read the instructions on releasing a rocket. If Obi-Wan's sight did not return it would change everything. It was possible they would be separated. He would fight that danger with all his heart and soul, as he had fought Tiran for control of the neural device.

Guiding Obi-Wan away from the launcher, Jinn set the controls and they stepped back. The rocket shot up and he described the glittering spray of light and little explosions as different colored fireworks danced in the night sky. Edging past the poignant sadness, Jinn felt Obi-Wan's sense of triumph and shifted his emotions to join in that celebration of spirit. His Padawan had conquered treachery and physical ordeal to prove his worth. It was a magnificent moment and Jinn would not spoil it by worrying about the future. Placing an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders, Jinn described the fireworks as Kenobi used the Force to sense the scene. It was an example of their Bond that strengthened Jinn's confidence. The Force meant them to be together as Jedi Warriors. That would not change no matter what happened with his Padawan's sight.

***

Traditionally those who undertook the trials were given the easy way down with an air car. Before long a speeder arrived and Jinn had the pilot go down and collect Prince Tiran from the crevice. Jinn kept him in bindings until they reached the castle. Escorting the prisoner through the youth's home was a sensation Jinn could have done without. Crowds collected and word preceded them. When they entered Grayton's chamber he was livid, as was the younger brother.

Jinn launched into the story before either sibling could object. After much debate and ill feelings, Grayton was mad at everyone with equal ire. The Jedi for being Jedi and as predicted, taking over everything. He wanted them exiled. Obi-Wan sarcastically voiced that they could not be more pleased to obey this royal edict.

Tiran was censured for his clumsy plotting to basically capture his own pet of a Jedi Master. All were dismissed, the Jedi ordered to leave on the morrow, they would not be participating in any more ceremonies. Tiran to remain on Artan with no more contact with Jedi's after the end ceremonies at the end of the week.

After settling his Padawan in bed with a deep healing trance, Jinn spent a busy night. With a data recorder he crept into the archives. When he returned he sat on the bed next to his Padawan. The healing trance was working efficiently, he could feel. Would it be enough for the eyes to be restored? 

Because of the emotional turmoil of the last few days, Jinn had much to contemplate. The Jedi Warrior Bond had become the heart of their lives together as Master and Padawan. It had been tested by threats and near-death on several occasions. On Artan it had been tested through unexpected conspiracies and motivations from supposed allies. 

Studying the worn, battered, dirty youth, Qui-Gon thought he should have cleaned up his apprentice, but knew when they returned to their quarters only healing had been on their minds. Obi-Wan, courageous Jedi that he was, had not indulged in self-pity or brainless speculation -- the wonderings of what the future held without sight. The lad was bright enough to know he would never be the kind of Knight he desired to be without complete fitness in mind and body. 

Qui-Gon's heart twisted. A life without Obi-Wan, without his apprentice, without his closest friend was unthinkable. Covering his face in his hands he pushed away the despair edging into his core. They would manage, he assured himself. The Warrior Bond connected them deeper than blood. Whatever happened, Jinn would stand by his son. He had failed to protect his Padawan and keep him safe from this tragedy. He would never fail again in his protective duty as a Master. 

With these stubborn assurances he finally went to bed. Early in the morning he managed a few hours of contented sleep.

***

"Master? Are you going to sleep through breakfast?" Jinn opened his eyes and stared into the wide, amused green eyes of his Padawan. "I am famished. And I demand they let us eat before we're exiled."

Gripping the boy's shoulders he laughed. Gently touching the scared face, he thrilled to see a responding spark of glittering emotion in the eyes that had been sightless the day before. "You can see." He drew the apprentice into a hug, squeezing out the moisture in his eyes as he closed them, savoring the miracle of having his Padawan back well and whole.

"Yes. When I awoke this morning. My vision is a bit blurry, but that should improve. I hope."

Releasing his embrace, Qui-Gon maintained a hold on Obi-Wan's arm. For a moment he studied the scratched, abrased face. The healing trance had done much, not only for the eyes, but the rest of the injuries. Cleaned up now, Obi-Wan seemed tired, stiff, but in good shape and exuberant spirits. The humor level was running high -- a wonderful sign of normalcy. "I am very grateful Tiran's judgement was off yet again."

"As I am." Obi-Wan curled up by the divan. "And I really am starved. But I would be glad to forego breakfast if necessary. The sooner we leave here the happier I will be. "

Grimly, Qui-Gon agreed. Their difficulties here would not soon be forgotten. There would be repercussions, too. The senate and Jedi Council would not take this incident well. In the back of his mind was also the undercurrent of suspicion that Grayton could always change his mind and come up with another challenge.

"My only regret is that so much Jedi history -- stories about the Warrior Bond are now lost to us, Master. We can never come back here."

"I share your sadness at that loss, my Padawan. Artan is the heart of our past." He patted the young man's shoulder. "The past should not be forgotten, but can never take the place of the now."

Obi-Wan smiled. "And in the now I am hungry."

"Some things never change." He ruffled the short, sandy hair. "Let's get packed. I'll check on our transport."

Securing passage on the first available ship, the Jedi barely had time to pack and leave. They settled in a small cabin and watched out the viewport as the ship sped away from the old world. Kenobi's reminder about breakfast was his stomach growling. 

The Master smiled. "I shall see what I can do to forage for food." Crossing the room he stopped, turned and pulled a data disc from a pocket. "While I'm out take a look at this." He tossed it to his apprentice.

"What is it?"

"A look into the past. A step into the future." The Warrior Bond with his apprentice had become his life. He could not image being without it. It had been tested through terrible trials and been victorious every time. He and Obi-Wan did not need a mountain to test their strength, to prove their Bond. It was an ever-present ripple of strength flowing between them with every breath. "The heart of our existence," he concluded with serene contentment.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed with humor, his lips twitching in a grin. "You love being cryptic, Master."

Smiling, Jinn nodded. "Yes, I do, my Padawan. It keeps you guessing."

****

THE END


End file.
